1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for slidably supporting a fork rod in a manually operable transmission for an industrial vehicle, 4-wheeled vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been the common practice to slidably support both ends of the fork rod by having it extend through supporting holes provided in opposed transmission case walls. The fork rod is provided at its center with a shift fork adapted to move a coupling sleeve toward a gear to be selected. A disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that when the fork rod is moved a heavy load is imposed on a region between the ends of the fork rod and the supporting holes, thereby making it difficult to slidably move the fork rod.